Charlie is Charlie
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Charlie has a secret life he's hiding from his brother. He's married (but seperated) with an 8 year old daughter but when his wild younger days catch up to him his life starts to crumple and only one person can lift him back up Warning: HIV character death Slight mention of violence Anger Management/Two and A Half Men crossover
1. A Double Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Two and A Half Men. I don't own Anger Management.

* * *

Charlie was asleep when he was awaken with his brother standing over him.  
"Good morning Charlie," Alan said rather loudly. Charlie sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
"What time is it," he asked.  
"6 AM," Alan said.  
"Alan why the hell would you be waking me at **six **in the morning. Are you asking for me to smack you."  
"Well someone is rather cranky," Alan said, "You know you should go see my therapist."

Charlie almost laughed.  
"Yeah I think I'll pass," he said.  
"Anyway what do you think about hot dogs," Alan asked.  
"Well I prefer tities but whatever makes you happy," Charlie said.  
"I was thinking about making hot dogs tonight," Alan said.  
"Well good," Charlie replied, "I hope you enjoy them."  
"Charlie don't you think you should stop going to Vegas during the week," Alan said, "You're going to lose all of your money."  
"Alan I don't gamble in Vegas," Charlie said.  
"What do you do then," Alan asked.  
"Well most recently a hooker named Meribeth," Charlie said.  
"NOT FUNNY," Alan growled, "HOW CAN YOU EVEN MAKE SUCH A JOKE!"  
"Who says it was a joke," Charlie asked.  
"Charlie my late daughter's name is Meribeth," Alan said, "The least you could do is pick a different name."  
"Whatever," Charlie said, "I'll see you this weekend." Alan sighed.  
"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay home," he asked.  
"Alan I have responsibilities," Charlie said.  
"What responsibilities," Alan asked, "You gamble and you have sex."  
"Once again I **don't **gamble in Vegas," Charlie said, "and you're making a lot of assumptions."  
"Karma is going to punish you," Alan said.  
"Is she a chick," Charlie asked, "I'd be up for that" Alan groaned and stormed out of the house. Charlie sighed and got out of bed.

* * *

He was halfway out the door when his phone rang again. It was Jenn.

"Hey Charlie," Jenn said, "Guess what?"

"Um... Michael's buying his own food?"

"Yeah right," Jenn said, "We're not living in the twighlight zone. No. I'm sober today."

"Proud of you," Charlie said, "How about you pick Sam up from school today?"

"I'd love to," Jenn said, "and I want to take her to Disney world."

"Yeah that would be great with her OCD and your alcoholism," Charlie muttered sarcastically.

"Come on Charlie," Jenn said, "You have to say yes."  
"Oh I **have **to say yes," Charlie said, "In that case no."  
"Charlie I promised Sam."  
"Why the hell would you do that," Charlie asked.  
"You're gonna get mad at me aren't you," Jenn asked.  
"No. I love you," Charlie said, "But I'm not very happy with what you did. You can take her but only if I come too."  
"That'll work," Jenn said, "We **are **getting back together after all."  
"Only after you've completed your program," Charlie said. He looked at his watch.  
"Listen," he said, "I have to go now. I have a patient." He opened the door for his patient (who happened to be his brother.).  
"Come on in," he said, "Take a seat." Alan sat down.  
"Thank you Mr. Goodson," he said, "I hope I'm not too late."  
"You're right on time," he said.  
"Thank you," Alan said, "So if you don't mind I'd like to say that you look exactly like my brother would look like if he weren't an irresponsible water rat."  
"Well they say everyone has a twin," Charlie said, "I take it you don't have a good relationship with your brother?"  
"No," Alan said, "He hates me." _GOD Alan, _Charlie thought to himself, _if only you knew how wrong you were. I love you. _"Why do you think he hates you," Charlie asked.  
"He's very critical of me," Alan said, "and this week is the anniversary of my firstborn's death. He won't even stay around for that. He'd rather be in Vegas."  
"Well it sounds to me like he's dealing with his grief in a different way," Charlie said making a mental note to tell Alan he loves him.


	2. A Twist

"I never thought about that but you could be right," Alan said, "Meribeth was his niece and he did love her. I imagine it must have been very hard for him to lose her. Maybe his irresponsible attitude is because of his grief."  
"It's a very likely scenario. I would think I might react the same way if that was my niece," Charlie said.

Charlie started coughing.  
"Are you alright," he asked.  
"Yeah," Charlie said, "I just have a bit of a cough"  
"It sounds bad," Alan said, "You should think about going to the doctor."  
"I was going to," Charlie said, "But I don't think it's a big deal. Let's move on. Were you ever close to your brother?"  
"Oh yes," Alan said, "I idolized him."  
"You **idolized **him," Charlie asked.  
"Yes. Charlie was my best friend when we were growing up. But then he stopped loving me." Charlie shook his h`ead.

"You really think he stopped loving you," he asked.  
Alan shrugged

"It's the only explanation I can come up with for the way he treated me after..."

"Have you ever thought about asking him,"Charlie asked.

"What do you think he'd say," Alan questioned.

"He might say 'I've had issues I've been dealing with.' You have to remember that in childhood he was dealing with the same things you were."

Once again Alan had to concede that his therapist had a point. It was a point of  
view he never considered.

"Okay," Charlie said, "I'm afraid our time is up. I'll see you next week."

Several hours later Charlie heard the door slam and saw a furious Jenn storm into the house. Sam had tears in her eyes. Jenn was holding her.

"Sam honey," Jenn said, "Why don't you go have some cookies. I need to talk to your dad."  
Sam nodded and went into the kitchen. They could hear the water running.

"Jenn," Charlie said, "You look angry."

"Keen sense of observation right there," Jenn said, "Sam's teacher had the nerve to hit her!"

"I'm sorry. Say that again!"

"Worst of all it was because of something related to her OCD. She took too long in the bathroom."

"The school doesn't even have permission to do that," Charlie said, "We never gave permission."

"No kidding," Jenn said angrily, "I wanted to put my fist through that damn teacher's face."  
At the moment Charlie did too. He had every intention of having a serious 'talk' with her teacher (but he had to wait until he didn't feel like letting his hands do the talking). He certainly would be planning to press charges.

"Look Jenn I'm just as upset as you are but we need to stay calm for Sam's sake. The last thing she needs is for us to lose our cool. Let's take a breath and figure out how to deal with it," he added.  
He started coughing again.

"Geez Charlie," Jenn said, "How long have you had that cold."

"About 6 weeks," Charlie said, "I just can't seem to shake it."

"Charlie you should go to a doctor," Jenn said.

"Why didn't I think of that," Charlie said sarcastically, "I went to the doctor last  
week."

"And what did he say," Jenn asked.

"SHE gave me a bunch of tests and said she would call me back with the results," Charlie said, "She  
hasn't called back so I'm assuming it's nothing."  
He felt calmer now.

"Jenn watch Sam okay? I'm going to go down to the school and have a talk with the teacher."

"Sure," Jenn said thrilled.

When Charlie was one foot out the door it happened that the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Goodson," the doctor said, "We have your test results back. I would like to discuss them with you. Can you come by at 2 o'clock?"

"2 o'clock it is," Charlie said.  
That gave him just enough time to give the teacher hell.

"We'll see you than," the doctor said.

* * *

It was 20 minutes before Charlie reached Sam's school. He tried to talk himself through his anger. But when he got to the school his blood started boiling again. He got out of the car.  
"Mrs. Trumbelle," he said walking into Sam's classroom, "I will have a word with you."  
"Mr. Goodson," Mrs. Trumbelle said, "You might try knocking before you enter a room."  
"And you might try kissing my ass," Charlie said, "Because I am **this **close to pressing charges against you for what you did to my daughter."

Mrs Trumbelle rolled her eyes.  
"Are you aware that Samantha took 15 minutes in the bathroom," she asked.  
"That has nothing to do with anything,"Charlie replied, "If you read Sam's file you would be aware that she has OCD. Obsessive compulsive disorder and what's more her mother and I did not give permission for her to be paddled. You violated so many laws I don't even know where to start."  
"I don't believe in OCD," the teacher said.  
"You don't- well if you didn't believe in gravity would it stop you from falling off a cliff!"  
"There is no need to be rude Mr. Goodson," Mrs. Trumbelle said.  
"There **is **a need to report what you did to the principal," Charlie replied, "and maybe to the police."  
"Maybe we can work something out," Mrs. Trumbelle suggested.  
"Too late," Charlie said.

He walked into the principal's office and explained the situation. Mr. Handsone was shocked.  
"I assure you," he said, "Mrs. Trumbelle will be dealt with."  
"Thank you," Charlie said, "Also I would like you to transfer Sam to a class with a more understanding teacher."  
"Consider it done," he said.  
"I'll consider it done when it's done," Charlie replied.

Charlie looked at his watch. It was 1:45.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, "I have a Doctor's appointment."  
Charlie was a little late for his appointment. He was shown in right away.

"I apologize for being late," he said.

"No apology needed," the doctor said, "Mr. Goodson I have reviewed your test results. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Please take a seat."  
Cancer came to mind as Charlie sat down.

"One of the things I tested for was HIV," the doctor explained, "It came back positive."  
Charlie felt his heart drop. Ice churned in his stomach.

"I have AIDS," he whispered, "But I haven't had sex with anyone but my wife in 12 years."

"Well the person you had intercourse with was infected. We're going to have to test your wife and daughter as well. Meanwhile I'm going to start you on AZT and an experimental treatment. But I wouldn't get my hopes up too high Mr. Goodson..."  
But after 'your wife and daughter' Charlie stopped listening.

"Sam? Sam might have HIV?"

"I'm afraid so," the doctor said, "Jenn as well."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but Sam might have HIV?"

"I'm sorry"  
The doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

Jenn received a phone call.

"Hey Charlie."

"Jenn," Charlie said, "We need to talk."

"What did I do now Charlie," Jenn muttered.

"Nothing," Charlie said, "We need to talk."

"Okay," Jenn said.

"Meet me at Passcos"  
Jenn said she'd be there in a few minutes.

"Leave Sam with Kate," he added, "I don't want her to be aware of this conversation."

"Sure," Jenn said.  
She started to feel a little nervous in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
